Happy Birthday!
by Rita S. Rin
Summary: A birthday present for my dear friend with her favorite pairing. Oneshot/Threesome. Demyx/Roxas/Axel


Yo my lovably adoring fans... well actually I'm not even sure I have fans...

"Great, Rita S., get your arse back over here and start typing..."

...

"What? No, You can't do nothing cause you have to finish this for Axel..."

...

"Don't make me come over there cause I will."

Fine, Fine I give. This is brought to you as a birthday present for my dear best friend, who without I most likely not be here today in the way that I am, Abigayle!!

_**Happy Birthday Abz!! I hope you like the story!**_

"Didn't you forget something?"

...um, No?

"The Disclaimer, you dumbarse."

Yo, there's no need for name calling, Roxas-kun but anyways..

Disclaimer .. YadaYadaYada ..if I owned kingdom hearts don't you think I'd do something more then give my best friend a lame little story from her birthday?

So until I own Kingdom Hearts I'll write wildly ..um ..weird? Stories.

Now on with the story, finally.

**STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY**

"...um, Axel?"

"Yes? What is it Demyx?"

"Do you think Roxas will be alright?"

"No, I think he will kill us for what we did to him." The Axel's green eyes showed the teasing amusement that was held inside of him.

"Really?" asked Demyx stupidly.

"No.."

"That was uncalled for."Demyx said relaxing into the couch across from Axel.

"Well so is what we did to Roxas."

**FLASH-BACK-NESS**

Sitting there in the main room of the organization with Roxas, Axel stared at nothing, just seeming to enjoy the silence that rarely came.

Just then, he became suddenly very aware of Roxas, seeing as he was an inch away from his face.

"What is it that you want?" Axel asked.

"Why are you always so tense, Axel-kun?" asked Roxas playfully.

"I'm very relaxed, Roxas."

"If that's relaxed then why is it very muscle in your body is tensed?"

"They're not." argued Axel.

"...okay."

"..Dim-kun? Why does it matter so much?"

"Hey! My name is Roxas not Dim-kun!"

"Okay, Fine. Ro-chan." Amusement lit itself in the green eyes of Axel as he continued to tease Roxas.

Roxas fell for the bait, quite literally, and landed on top of Axel. The crashing down on top of Axel ended with their lips smashing together in a very awkward kiss.

Wide-eyed Roxas pushed himself off of Axel before beginning to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just sort of tripped." Roxas said immediately trying to fix the situation.

Roxas looked at Axel's lips a moment before focusing his gaze back on Axel's green lust-ladened eyes. Leaning forward, Axel leaned towards his ear and whispered into Roxas's ear.

"You know you liked that kiss so stop apologizing for it and besides it was just an accident" Axel whispered huskily before licking the shell of Roxas's ear.

Roxas stunned just nodded his head numbly.

"Too bad this one won't be." said Axel as he lent down to kiss Roxas's lips again.

Roxas gasped when he felt the warm, moist tongue belonging to Axel lick his lips in an attempt to gain access to Roxas's mouth. Taking hold of the opportunity Axel slid his tongue between Roxas's parted lips and began exploring the warm cavern.

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's wild red hair and started to moan as Axel's hands moved slowly up and down his body, stopping at his crotch to rub the bulge before moving on. The sensation sent shivers along his spine and caused a warmth to spread through him.

Axel's fingertips came to the zipper of Roxas's coat and pulled it up so as to remove the foul layer of clothing that blocked Axel from Roxas's flesh.

Tossing the coats and the rest their attire to the side, Axel made it down to where they were both clad in nothing but their boxes.

Roxas just realizing the lack of clothing took advantage of the situation. Roxas's hands soon were exploring and mapping out every inch of Axel's body.

While Roxas was busy with exploring his body, Axel leaned forward and started to lick, kiss, and nibble away at Roxas's neck earning more moans from the blonde.

Axel continued his ministrations on the blonde and was about to pay attention to Roxas's nipples when he instead found a head of another blonde in the way.

Roxas, seeming to know something was wrong opened his eyes to find Axel looking from him to a man who happened to be attached to Roxas's nipple.

Pushing the man away, Roxas found himself naked and horny on a couch in an empty room with a pair of just as equally naked and horny Organization members. The Organization members being, of course, Axel and Demyx.

Looking confused, Demyx sat up and proceeded to ask," Why'd you push me away?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, you're having sex loud enough to wake up the whole Organization compound and everyone in it. So I thought I would join in besides I haven't had a threesome in a while."

"Well, alright.. I guess." muttered Roxas timidly.

"Good. So now that, that is out of the way," started Axel in a husky and needy tone, "Shall we continue?"

Leaning forward, Axel began nibbling and kissing at Roxas's neck once again. Demyx decided to join in again as his hands started to map out the two of his lovers' bodies.

Winding up and down the body of Axel, Demyx's hands suddenly found what they were looking for... the long hard cock that attached itself to the glorious body of Axel.

With one hand fondling his balls, and the other caressing his dick, Demyx leaned down and started to kiss and lick the hard on like a lollipop.

After several minutes of the three rubbing, nibbling, kissing, and who knows what else, Axel finally broke.

Flipping over Roxas and positioning himself before Roxas's entrance, Axel looked to see what Demyx was doing.

Demyx had taken advantage of the position and gripped the blonde's hair as he made the boy take in the whole cock and deep throat it.

Snapping back to himself, Axel decided to plunge straight into Roxas with no lube.

The screams of Roxas were muffled by the large cock that was currently being shoved deeper into his throat.

The dicks pounding into Roxas had started to get a rhythm that he could no longer hold it in. Roxas released all of his seed and continued to ride the way as both of the dicks that had made a steady pace began to speed up as both Demyx and Axel neared their end too.

Finally, Demyx pushed as far into Roxas's throat as he could go and released. Soon Axel, too, came as far and deep inside as he could in Roxas's tight little ass.

**END-FLASH-BACK-NESS**

Axel reached over and pulled a blanket on top of the naked, sweaty body of Roxas. Looking down at him sleeping, Axel's and Demyx's eyes both softened as well as darkened.

"Well it will be alright."

"True! He did enjoy that very much. I know that I definitely liked it."

"Too bad he didn't get to say Happy Birthday to you before you passed out did he."

"With that great of a birthday present, I don't care if he says Happy Birthday." said Axel before getting of the couch to make a cup of coffee.

**FINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFIN**

**Happy Late Birthday!!**

I'm sorry that I was late in posting the story Abz but please forgive me. I hoped you liked it and if not tell me what was wrong or if I should continue.

That goes for the rest of you readers who are reading right now as well.

That was me trying my hardest to make a threesome lemon with Demyx-Roxas-Axel with Axel being the dominant one. Might I also add that I've been up for 2-3 days straight trying to complete it.

So if needed please do throw some constructive criticism my way.

So click the purple button and be done.

As for me, I'm going to go coma out on my bed until most likely Friday.

_Rita S._


End file.
